marvel_collectiblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel minimates classic captain america and winter soilder 2 pack
This is a Minimates 2 pack featuring Captain America in his WW2 uniform and Winter Solider. This pack is great, Captain America has some nice printing on his chest. Unlike the original WW2 Cap, he doesn't have his straps sculpted. His belt is still sculpted though and it looks nice. His legs have some nice sculpted lines and his boots have laces and a good looking brown paint. His helmet looks really good, you can actually see his eyes and its lined up correctly. His arms have some nice star detailing on them and his gloves match up with the other brown coloring. He has a alternate hair piece which is a basic hairpiece but it gets the job done. His face looks actually pretty spot on to Chris Evans. He also has a glove for his shield it has some subtle stitching lines which is a nice touch. The shield itself looks good its the basic movie shield we saw before. The paint is very clean and the underside of the shield has some bolt and line detailing with some straps that are nicely sculpted. It has a hole so you can plug it into the peg on the glove. Over all this is a nice update of the old Minimate and i recommend it to any Marvel Minimate collector. Okay, now lets move on to the Winter Solider. He has some simple but accurate printing on his chest. Over it he has these straps that look nice and the paint looks good and from what I've heard it stays on tight. His regular arm has some lines on it and a flesh colored hand. His left hand however has his metal arm and it looks good. It has a nice shiny paint on it and the lines in the arm look good. The star looks like the red is accurate and its nicely painted and on most of them its straight. His legs have some knee pad printing and below that there's some laces. His mask/hair piece looks great. The hair goes into the mask very cleanly and it's sculpted and painted well. He also has some strap holsters on his legs which have some lined detailing and on the back of the figure,he has some knife holsters. He comes with a alternate hair piece which looks nice. It might be new but I'm not sure his face does capture the look of Sebastian Stan well. And he has some very natural looking face paint around his eyes. The Winter Solider comes with 2 knives which have line detailing on the handle. He holds them perfectly and they can be holstered on the back of his belt they stay in with a tight fit. He also has a pistol which looks really nice. He holds it fine or you can peg it on his leg holster. He also has what seems to be 2 SMG's. They look nice but they are just in a flat black but that's okay I guess. He can holster them on the sides. If you take the pistol out he can hold both or you can have a pistol on one and a SMG on the other then he can holster the other SMG on his back . His last accessory is a Sniper Rifle. It looks nice and it fits well in his hand. There is no place on the figure to store it. Each figure has the usual Minimates articulation, Buckies hair does not get in the way. This pack comes with 2 Minimate display stands. Over i recommend this 2 pack to any Marvel Minimates collector. Credit to Minimate database .com for the minimate images and Talking Tiny toys for the weapon images. Thanks to Smashmaster12 for the review. Go check him out, he is a great Minimates reviewer.